A Strange Development
by A.W.Gibson
Summary: Yamaki is depressed. His life just doesn't have any excitement in it anymore. Will Calumon be able to help him out of his rut? What will happen when the two are attacked by a Digimon? R&R please.


Disclaimer: Digimon, or any part of it, does not belong to me. All that I own is this story.

Author's Note: This is just a crazy idea I had one day. It's also my first story. I hope you guys like it. R&R please.

A Strange Development

_Another wasted day at work._ Mitsuo Yamaki sighed from boredom as he subconsciously flicked his lighter open and close. In the old days he would have given anything for work to be like this, but lately nothing seemed exciting anymore. There was never a smile on his face. Life had lost its joy for him. He used to wear sunglasses to make his presence more intimidating. Now they hid his depression from the world.

Yamaki sighed again, leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. "Will you play with me?" Yamaki jerked up in surprise, but immediately relaxed when he saw who had spoke to him. Calumon smiled at him. "Come on, play with me!" The hyper digimon bounced up and down in front of him. A couple of years ago Yamaki would have caught the little guy and had him destroyed. Now he stared at him in annoyance.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?" Yamaki looked around to see if anyone was available to take the little digimon outside. _Just my luck. Everybody else found something to do. _"Well Calumon, come on. You know you're not supposed to be in here." Yamaki stood up and walked to the door. "Riley, I'm taking our little friend back outside. I'll be back shortly." The Chief System Operator looked at the man she loved and smiled when she saw Calumon with him. Maybe the digimon's hyper personality would bring Yamaki out of his depression.

"Okay, take your time." Yamaki turned and walked to the elevator, Calumon flying behind him. "So are we gonna play outside?" The little digimon's ears drooped when the man just looked at him. _He sure seems unhappy. Hmm, I bet this will cheer him up. _Suddenly, Calumon jumped on Yamaki's head and began to jump and dance, laughing the entire time.

Five minutes later, Yamaki walked out of the building carrying Calumon, who was squirming to get out of the belt Yamaki had tied around him. Ignoring the people staring at them, Yamaki walked across the street to the park. Setting the struggling digimon down, he untied the belt and put it back on.

"Now do you think you can…" Yamaki's words trailed off when he noticed the fog coming up around them. _A Digital Field!_ A dark shape the size of a child appeared in front of them. As it got closer Yamaki saw that it was a blue, spotted dinosaur in military armor carrying a hand-held assault rifle. "Who are you and what do you want?" Yamaki demanded.

"I am Commandramon, and I am here for his data." The digimon pointed at Calumon. "You shall fall before my might!" With that the dinosaur leaped at the little digimon. Without thinking, Yamaki leaped in between Calumon and Commandramon, and punched the attacking digimon in the face, knocking him back.

Commandramon leaped to his feet and growled. "Fine, human. I'll deal with you first." Leaping forward, he hit Yamaki in the face with his rifle, knocking him to the ground. "Now I'll take your little friend's data." The digimon turned to Calumon, and his hand began glowing.

Suddenly, a light went off in Yamaki's pocket. Reaching in and pulling out his cell phone, the Head of Hypnos gasped as it changed into a completely white D-Arc. Standing up, Yamaki looked down at the digivice in his hand. The Commandramon laughed and pointed his glowing claw at Calumon. "STRIKE CLAW!" A powerful beam blasted towards the little white digimon.

"CALUMON!" Yamaki yelled as he thrust the D-Arc in front of him. Suddenly, a light shot out of the symbol on Calumon's forehead and made a life-size replica in front of him. "CRYSTAL MATRIX MIRROR FIELD!" The beam hit the shining symbol and reflected back at the Commandramon. The dinosaur digimon screamed as his own attack shattered him into a million particles of data.

For a while the two just stood there and looked at each other. Finally, Yamaki walked over to Calumon and kneeled down. _Is this really happening? Am I really this little digimon's Tamer? It doesn't make any sense. But…_Yamaki looked into Calumon's eyes as the little guy smiled at him. Yamaki shook his head and smiled. "Come on, Calumon. Let's go play."

Author's Note: This is the end of this fic, but definitely not of this story. Yamaki and Calumon will soon join the other Tamers and Digimon in my upcoming fic Digimon Tamers: Tomorrow's Dawn.


End file.
